monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-39777204-20190705185144/@comment-29393109-20190708180408
"First of all, I wrote the wrong name. I rarely Replace Fenrir or Cain (not Al Canine) with Burotgor." Okay good you're not 105% braindead. now that I reread this thread I feel like you're still just as braindead as I once thought. "About your "A Lvl130 Sherezar bla bla bla..." Well, se mi nonno c'aveva tre palle era'n flipper, as we said in our country in these situations." mama mia me no speak-a ravioli language-a. Google Translate doesn't help either, if my grandfather had 3 balls it was a pinball machine? wtf. "Then, you forgot my al Canine and my Fenrir with my runes are faster than your PC" And what runes would those be? "And my team is not perfect of course, but I easily win with it." Yeah in Champion II/I where mostly everyone is shit at the game. "I said 'I would fear Shademoon, but that's all. There are better attackers, but Fenrir is perfect for my strategy...' read again the sentence please. You can read, can't you?" Yes I can read but you don't use paragraphing which makes it really difficult to read anything you're saying. Especially as neither you or I speak English as our first language, you might make some spelling mistakes and I might misinterpret some stuff and in the end it just ends terribly. "Fenrir isn't the only attacker with no CD, but he's the best, and he's the best monster with no CD." with 3542 Speed, which outpaces Monsters such as Xiron, Sunblast, Al Canine (though those 3 have a chance to avoid negative effects), Jasastur, Baba Yaga and even some lesser used options like Krampus, a Single Stun (none of the Monsters I mentioned are Immune to Stun, though some have Hardened or in the case of Xiron a better version of Hardened), a 30 Damage AOE Nightmares and a 30 Damage AOE Poison, I actually think Jabaline is the best Monster with no CDs, not the worst TS Holder but also with 3 Speed she can be a sort of anti-deny Monster in Wars if you know your 2 teammates can outspeed the enemies while Jabaline can deny the enemy's denier. "Cain is absolutely the best attacker in the game, tell me: who's better than him? Gorg? Maybe, but he's better when you unlock the 4th moveset, which is pretty difficult to obtain." You literally just said Cain is the best Attacker in the game then proceed to say Gorg is better (when ranked but Elementium and Elemental Cells exist, sooooooooo), also Wyrmlad could be considered better than Cain (imo I think Wyrmlad is slightly better but it's pretty close) and this one is pretty controversial, but imo Eeltron is one of the best attackers in the game, he has SC: Control Immunity, giving his entire team Control Immunity, he can also block Extra Turns with his AOE Shock Skills, also has AOE Drowned and even an AOE Stun! Nevermind his 3586 Power (which is tied with Cain). "Hirondeleor maybe does it better, but he has Cooldowns and he has an atrocious power lmao." You call 3553 atrocious? Yet Fenrir has 3509 Power and for some reason you find him better than Metalisha for fucks sake, which I'll touch upon in a bit, but for now let me show you why Hirondeleor is a hidden gem, his stats are nothing to scoff at, 3553 Power is pretty strong, 30k Life is pretty nice for an Attacker and 3454 isn't bad for an Attacker. Double Sword is normally a laughable selection of Relics, but with Hirondeleor's AOE Nightmares and AOE Bleed Skills it's one of the best Relic Slots you could ask for, there's a Bronze Relic that drains 36 Stamina from the enemy at max level, 2 of those drain 72 Stamina, which is pretty nice, he also has some rarer Relics which work better but if you're broke on Relics that's not a bad option by any means. Sure Hirondeleor has cooldowns but even his best skills have only a meage 2 CD, even his AOEs! A 45 Damage AOE Nightmares and a 40 Damage AOE Bleed, all far outmatching Fenrir's damage output. He also has a 65 Damage Bleed which is also Special Based which hits quite hard, also his Trait is way better than Fenrir's. "Metalisha has a ridiculous power if you compare it with Fenrir's one (3200 VS 3500), her moves have cooldowns, and he cannot bleed the target. So she is a terrible supporter for Cain." You are so fucking delusional, I didn't say run Metalisha as an Attacker! I said if you want to give Triple Damage to Cain you can run Metalisha who gives Triple Damage WITHOUT STUNNING YOUR ALLY! SHE CAN ALSO GIVE AN EXTRA TURN AND REPLENISH AN ALLY'S STAMINA BY 100%! YOU DON'T NEED A SECOND ATTACKER WHEN CAIN'S BLEED HATER CAN GET THE JOB DONE BY HIMSELF 95% OF THE TIME. "To conclude, I repeat it again: don' talk about sth if you don't know anything about it, expecially it you want to talk about my perfect (for my strategy) runes. Lmao." I've been playing ML since 2014 (though I've quit some 2 months ago since I didn't find this P2W shitfest enjoyable anymore), I think I know enough to talk about it, And your runes are pretty shit but hey if it Works in Gold III it works in L4 and beyond *shrug*. Lmao. tl;dr I'd like to apologize for posting a wall of text when Kyrem's wall of text perfectly counters every argument and even talks about stuff I don't talk about in more detail but uh shrug stop being a little Dressel (if you watch HOI4 vids you'll get the reference) and git gud.